I want an iWand
by babybader22
Summary: Everyone has one. Except Ron. Ron works hard for that iWand only to find that things go out of fashion.


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I don't really own the idea for the story, either. That goes to Mugglecast!! The greatest Harry Potter podcast EVER!! Listen to it sometime…it's really good…**

**Authors note- This is a quick one-shot. Really short, I know. But there's not much to write about an iWand! Kind of dumb. I'm aiming for that. And thanks to my friend, Ana, for giving me some ideas for the features of the iWand.**

The halls of Hogwarts were crammed with students making their way to and from classes. Teachers looked around, amazed. Everyone was holding out their wand in front of their faces. If you looked closer, though, you would see that every student at Hogwarts had an iWand. You know, that super cool new gadget. Everyone has one these days! It has too many GB to count, it's a camera, it can play music (that only you can hear), e-mail (you tell it what to write and it writes it- also known as texting), web browsing, and it's a phone (like, dur). It even allows conferencing, call holding, call merging, and caller ID! There's a built in clock, timer, and alarm, too! But wait! It gets better! You can custom make your own ring tones! Also, you can record movies! Heck, you could even use it as a nose picker! But, then again, every wand can do that. But you might not want to. Your nose could get blown off.

There's one kid who doesn't have one, though (poor kid). His name is Ronald Bilius Weasley (Poor kid. His middle name is Bilius. Who named him, anyways?). His younger sister, and older brothers all got one, but NO not him. He had gone exploring one day for those things Luna says are real (by the way, he found nothing). When he got back, he found six gold boxes labeled 'iWand'. 

"Awesome! Which ones mine?" Ron cried out. 

"We're sorry. We couldn't afford seven. Since you didn't come along with us, we decided you would be cut." His father explained.

Later he went back to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. He got on the train, still sad that he hadn't received an iWand. Getting on the train just made him feel worse. Everyone had an iWand. Even his best friends, Harry and Hermoine. He sat down next to Harry watching him text someone. _He's probably listening to music, too. He probably has a gazillion fans on call holding. _Ron thought.

Once off the train, they rode up to the Castle. Everyone there had one, too! _That's it! I am getting an iWand! I will somehow earn money to buy one!_

He spent the next days looking for jobs. Finally a fancy looking, rich girl named Teresa asked him if he wanted to be her personal helper. It payed really well, too. He decided that it would only be a couple days and he would have enough money.

The next few days he slaved away thinking that it would just be a few more days. But those few more days kept getting longer and longer and longer every time he started a new day. Plus, the cost of iWands kept rising since the want for them was increasing. _Just a few more days._ He reminded himself every morning.

One night after working very hard, he sat down exhausted in a comfortable arm chair next to the fire, only to be scratched by a big, orange fur ball named Crookshanks.

"I HATE THAT CAT! HE IS GOING TO DIE, HERMOINE!" Ron bellowed. 

"That's not Crookshanks, Ronald. That's Crookshanks kitten named Whiskers!" Hermoine explained calmly, not looking up from her knitting (which she was making hats for the dumb house elves).

"Great! There's more?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Hermoine answered.

"Gosh! I am going to bed." Ron said.

"Goodnight, Ronald." Hermoine replied. Ron made his way upstairs to the warmness of his four-poster bed. He crawled under the sheets to find that it was cold.

"My heater isn't working!" Ron scrambled out of his bed and turned on his heater. He sat on top of his bed while waiting for it to warm up.

"Ron, calm down." Harry said.

"I will not calm down!" Ron screamed.

"If you were in a dress and had make-up on, I'd think you were a girl from all the pmsing your doing." Harry laughed.

"Shut it." Ron said. He crawled back into his bead not caring that it was cold. The next morning he woke up to the bright and beautiful sun beaming through his window. "I hate my life." Ron said to himself.

He worked all day. At the end of they day, he got his paycheck. "THAT'S ENOUGH FOR AN IWAND!" Ron said happily!

"Congrats. Now, I need you to carry my books to my next class." Teresa (the snob) told him.

"Too bad! I quit!" Ron said. He suddenly felt as if a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders (well, probably his back considering how much it hurt).

"You can't do that!" Teresa told him.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because. I'm rich, and you need money." Teresa replied.

"Sorry, but not going to work! I am going to go order my iWand right now if you don't mind." Ron said. He happily skipped to the owlery.

In one week he received his iWand. He was so happy. He had slaved so hard for that iWand. He ran down to the common room to show it off. He walked in only to find that the iWand was now out of fashion. The handheld 'Burtie Botts Every Flavored Beans' factory was the big boy now (I mean, everyone has one!).

**Authors'**** note- How'd you like it? Review! It turned out to be pretty long. I had so much fun writing this! Hope you had fun reading it!**


End file.
